Sleeping Awake
by HellPrincess
Summary: Neo and Trinity had a child together, but Trinity died. Now 14 years later Neo blames their daughter for Trinity's death. **HIATUS**


**Hey guys! Well I recently re-watched The Matrix Trilogy and I discovered 3 new things....**

**1. It can actually make sense when you think about it. (The first time I saw this movie I was kinda young; so to me this was just crap...but now I love it. I swear!)**

**2. This whole idea is actually really interesting.**

**3. Are you ready for this.... KEANU REEVES is HOT as HELL!!!!**

**So this has become my latest fix. I had a bunch of ideas playing ping pong in my head and this is the final result. YAY!**

**P.S. This is my first time ever writing a Matrix fan-fiction so be helpful, but please not to harsh now. :)**

* * *

"Are you sure?" Neo asked her again.

Trinity sighed. "Neo, yes I am sure. I'm positive. This...This _is_ positive." Trinity said holding up the pregnancy test for Neo to see. She was hoping Neo would have reacted a little differently.

He glanced at it then looked back at her. He had no idea what to say. So many thoughts were swarming his head. A part of him was happy, but then there was doubt. He was scared shitless. A kid... now?

Trinity on the other hand, had gotten over her shock. At first, she was thinking the same doubts as Neo, but not anymore. Now she knew this was the right thing. She was going to have this child. And, when Trinity made up her mind, screw it all, that was that. Neo could see the determination in her eyes.

A moment later he spoke. "This is... This is...." Trinity looked at him with uncertainty, till his face broke into a huge smile. "This is GREAT!"

Trinity smiled back and jumped on to Neo. He grabbed her and they held each other, enjoying the moment.

* * *

"This is it." Neo said as Trinity laid down on the bed. Her water had broke exactly an hour ago. Spyn, the latest doctor on the Neb came in.

He looked over Trinity and then said, "It's time. Are you ready for this?"

"Yes." Trinity said with no doubt.

"Alright then. On three I want you to push as hard as you can. One...Two... Three!"

Trinity gave it all she had as she pushed. Afterward she breathed in heavily. Small beads of sweat formed around her face. Neo held her hand as he tried to soothe her.

"You're doing great." He told her. Trinity didn't reply. She was having trouble breathing.

"Again, on three." Spyn said. "One, two, Three!"

Once again Trinity pushed as hard as she could.

Spyn smiled at Neo and Trinity. "Congrats on you're new baby girl." He said as he presented the child to them. He placed her in Trinity's arms. Neo and Trinity gazed in admiration at the small child. She really was quite tiny, Neo noticed.

"She's beautiful." Trinity gasped out.

Neo looked at her with concern. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He said immediately worried.

"I'm fine. It's just that...I..." Trinity couldn't get her words out. Her eyes began to roll back slightly and suddenly she lost concoucness.

"Trinity! Trinity!" Neo yelled. "Trinity!"

Spyn ran to his side and pushed Neo back. But Neo was stronger. "No!" He yelled as he pushed the doctor away. "TRINITY!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Neo." Morpheus said. "It was just too much for her." Neo didn't respond. "Remember Neo, everything happens for a reason."

Neo shook his head. "Nothing happens for a reason." He got up and began to walk away. "Not anymore, at least."

"Neo!" Spyn called from behind him. He walked up to Neo. "She's a little small, but I'd say pretty healthy."

He held the baby out to Neo to take, but Neo never moved. Encouragingly, he pushed the small child on to Neo, who took hold of her. Neo looked down at her, but all the love he previously had for the child vanished. All he could think about was Trinity's death. Trinity was gone.

"Do you have a name for her yet?" Spyn asked.

"I don't care." Neo walked away holding the child.

* * *

Three days later Morpheus knocked on Neo's door to his sleeping quarters. No known had seen Neo since Trinity's death. They were planning to return to Zion to give her a proper burial tomorrow. Neo didn't open the door.

"Neo this is your commanding officer. Now I am ordering to open the door." Morpheus said in an all business voice.

Slowly the door opened up. The room was a mess. Everything was on the ground and torn up. The baby laid in a basket in a corner looking neglected.

"What?" Neo growled. He looked as if he was on a major high and hadn't slept for days.

"I only came to make sure you're okay." Morpheus said in a caring voice.

"Do I look okay to you?" Neo said sarcastically. No, actually, he looked like shit.

"Neo, I'm worried. You're not thinking clearly."

"You know what? Why don't you save that physco-babble shit for someone who cares."

"Neo, this serious. Have you even looked at you're child."

"Of course I have." Neo said but then he thought, '...All in hatred.'

"No I mean really looked at her and cared for her. She's a mess. Have you given her any food."

"Yes, I've given her food." Neo yelled back.

"Enough?" Morpheus stepped inside and picked up the small child. She didn't look well.

"I can't believe you. Does she even have a name yet?"

"Who gives a shit? You name her if it's such a big deal to you."

With that that Neo walked out, leaving behind is last connection to Trinity.

Morpheus sighed and glanced down at the baby. Despite everything she smiled up at him. But there was something more to her smile, something mischevious. Morpheus slightly chuckled.

"Well don't you look like a sneaky one?" He whispered. "Trix. That's what will call you, Trix."

The baby made small noises back at him that seemed pleased.

Over the next hour Morpheus cared for the child and gave her the nourishment she needed. Once she was asleep he let her be and left.

Ten minutes later Neo walked in. He was surprised to see the baby still there and Morpheus gone. Slowly he walked up to her. For moments he stared at her, but nothing came. No real love, just pain.

"God, Trinity. How am I suppose to do this without you?" He whispered. The he broke down and cried next to his unfamiliar child.

* * *

**Well I'm not to proud of this chapter. I think I could have done a lot better. Oh and sorry about the giving birth scene, that one was a little awkward for me so I kinda just wanted to get through it. Next chapter will be better, I promise!**

* * *


End file.
